The Unexpected
by GrayxNatsu
Summary: When Dean and Sam come back from a hunting trip in Texas they find Castiel in their home and is going to live with them since he decided to stay on earth when the gates of heaven and hell closed forever. Will Dean take this chance to tell his Best friend how he really feels? Will Castiel accept his love? Or will nothing change? Read to find out! Destiel! (This story is in Progress)


**So I got the idea for this story about several months ago and wrote it in my notebook. This IS rated M for a reason you did get warned so don't report this pwease. ALSO I don't own any of the characters in this story at all,unless it's like a waitress or something like that,but I would let you know if that person was a OC. Anywhores,I hope you guys like it,and Reviews are Highly accepted. Alrighty here you go!**

**- Kara xx**

**Chapter One**

Dean and Sam where on their way back To their Hideout Or home,which ever one works from a hunt in Texas. The ride back was kind of quite.. Hell it was so quite that they could hear each others hearts beating. Dean obviously had enough of the silence and put in one of his Metallica cassette tape and turned the stereo as loud as it could go. Sam playfully rolled his eyes at his older brother as he started singing along to the songs like a moron,Then decided to sing along with him having fun. Sadly the fun ended when they arrived at their place. Sam and Dean got out of the Impala and walked inside while Dean clicked the button on the keys and locked the car.

After they got inside Dean shut the door behind them and turned on the lights,But as he did he and Sam jumped in surprise when they saw Castiel sitting at their coffee table drinking coffee.. well trying to anyway. He was just staring at it like it was an alien then he spoke up. " What the hell is this..sick black stuff?" Cas asked. Sam tried not to laugh at a serious moment like this. " It's erm...coffee." Sam told him. Dean still looked shocked. " More importantly,how did you get in and where the hell have you been?" Dean asked.

Cas looked upset. " I..I can't say,sorry Dean.." Cas replied even more upset. Both Dean and Sam saw this and just nodded. " It's alright man.." Sam told the angel. Dean decided this was to mushy and wanted to change the subject. " Cas you did put sugar into the coffee..right?" Dean asked him. Cas looked at the coffee, then looked and the two brothers as if they were insane. " You're supposed to put sugar in coffee?" Castiel asked them. Sam chuckled and Dean just smiled shaking his head. " It's good to have ya back Cas." Dean told him. Cas just simply smiled at the both of them. Sam yawned then stretched. Dean looked at his baby brother then finally got a good look at looked like he hasn't slept in weeks,which was actually true.

" Go to bed Sammy,you look like shit." Dean told his brother with a soft laugh. Sam gave Dean that "Oh shut the hell up before I murder you" kind of look. Dean chuckled. Sam decided that his older brother was right,then ran a hand through his shoulder length light brown hair then tiredly smiled. " eh I'm going to bed. Night guys." Sam walked away slowly waiting for them to answer him. " Good Night Sam." Castiel told the younger Winchester. " Night Sammy." Dean told Sam. Sam walked normally to his room then shut the door behind him.

It was awful quiet between the two men. Dean walked into the kitchen and grabbed a whole case of beer and got a bag of potato chips,then sat down in front of Castiel at the coffee table. Castiel grabbed a beer and opened it then took a sip. " So is this our plan for the rest of the night?" Castiel asked Dean. Dean opened himself a beer then sighed which came out a quiet laugh. " You mean,Get drunk and eat junk food? Hell yeah that's the plan." Dean told the angel. Castiel smiled at his friend then chuckled. Dean was still wondering why Cas was here. Don't get him wrong,he was enjoy the company of his best friend but something seemed sort of off. " Cas why are you here? Not in a rude way,but something seems wrong..are you alright?" The oldest Winchester asked Castiel.

There was a short pause between them,then Castiel sighed. " The gates of heaven and hell are closed...forever,I had the option to go back to heaven...But I said no." Castiel took a swig of his beer. Dean couldn't believe it. " Why did you say no?" Dean asked Cas. Castiel smiled and looked into Dean's amazingly hypnotic green eyes. " My family is here...I didn't want to never be able to see you guys again...I think it would kill me." Castiel admitted. Dean took a moment to let it sink in that He and Sam were the angels family...his only family. " I'm glad you didn't go either." Dean smiled then thought for a moment. " Wait,Then doesn't that mean you'll turn human?" Dean asked Castiel already knowing the answer. Castiel nodded then smiled.

Dan chugged his beer then opened another one. Castiel took his last few gulps then opened another beer aswell.

**oOooOo**

It was 4:36 in the morning and Dean and Castiel were insanely drunk. But Dean and Cas were having fun. They were talking about random crap,lie wouldn't it be cool if animals could talk. They were talking as if they were higher than space.

Dean and Cas still had some sanity in them but couldn't show it. " Cas you have the prettiest eyes...I've ever seen." Dean hiccuped after he spoke to Castiel. Cas just giggled. " Hey assbutt...guess what?" Castiel asked Dean like a retard. " wha'?" Dean asked his best friend. Castiel Leaned in closer to Dean's face several Inches away. " Your eyes are green...dork.." Castiel hiccuped. Dean laughed,then stopped. He realized that they were just inches apart,and that he wanted to taste he's best friend who now happened to be a ex-angel's soft pink lips. Castiel also noticed this and just kepy staring at Dean's lips and slowly licked his lips. They slowly started to lean in then stopped. Why? There sanity kicked in,but the odd thing was they both wanted it badly and there sanity just said ' No'.

_Fuck sanity! This is your chance to tell him how you feel! _Dean's inner self told him this. Castiel suddenly got " tired" and sat back in his chair normally. Dean also did the same. There was a very long awkward silence then Dean spoke up. " We should get some sleep before we do something stupid." Dean told the angel. Castiel nodded. " Where do I sleep?" Cas asked the older brother. " You can sleep in one of the rooms." Dean told Cas and he nodded and went upstairs and chose a room. Dean was up the stairs and at his door and looked at Castiel. " Night Cas." Dean smiled and told Cas. Castiel smiled back at Dean. " Goodnight Dean.." Castiel smiled an walked into his room and fell did the same and quickly fell fast asleepwith a small smile on his face.


End file.
